Captured By Lemon's (My Alternant Movie Scene)
by XArabHunterX
Summary: Mater is undercover and inside the Lemon's meeting but he is discovered before Holley and Finn can find the camera and now there surounded. I have also added a new character (pictured) named Andrei Autobond, and Leland Turbo makes an appearance as well. R&R pleas and thank you.


**This is my alternant scene for Finn McMissile and Holly Shiftwell right before; Finn, Holly, and Mater get captured by the **

**lemons. This starts where Mater is undercover and inside the lemon meeting, but Mater is discovered before Holley and Finn **

**can find the camera. I have also added a new caricature (pictured) named Andrei Autobond© and Leland Turbo will make an **

**appearance or two as well. Most of this story is comprised of dreams that I have had and tweaked a bit to fit together into one **

**big story, oh and I changed the caricature from me to Finn and Holley, enjoy! **

* * *

Holley and Finn are sitting at the café in Italy scrambling to figure out why the race cars are crashing, when Ivan and his posy of Hugo's

drives up, and surrounds them. Ivan smirks, "you think a tiny electric shock can get rid of me?" Finn looks at Holley with a stern expression,

"Miss Shiftwell, run." He says in a low harsh voice. Holley turns quickly but finds that all there exits are blocked except for one, over the

balcony; she takes a nervous gulp and looks down. "GO!" Fin shouts. "I can't!" she yells as she closes her eyes tight. "Yes you can, now GO!"

Holley reverses a few feet then races to the edge with Finn close behind her, they both leaped for the roof top of the building that stood

about thirty feet away separated by the streets below, the Lemons pulled out there guns and opened fire, bullets were flying past Holley as

she landed and skidded around to see Finn landing on his front left tire, rolling over, then landing on all four tires, his teeth clenched and

eyes closed, but they reopened quickly. "Finn! Are you all right?" "I'm fine, let's go!" He shouted as he urged her to keep going, then it got

quiet, no more shots rang out, Finn assumed they were now on tire chasing them.

* * *

The Lemons sat on the balcony as they watched Finn and Holley, now out of range, drive away across the roof tops of the village of Porto

Corsa, Ivan gritted his teeth in anger, they got the best of him again, the boss would be furious with him for letting this happen, then

suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Did zyou get zem?" Ivan turned around quickly, it was Professor Zundapp, he was in big

trouble now, "um, well, NO." Ivan stated as he looked at the ground. "ZAN AFTER ZEM VYOU IDEOTS!" yelled Professor Z, scaring the

daylights out of all the cars surrounding him, Ivan jumped and began to turn to take chase when a black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren

roadster crept just out of the shadows of an ally way, his name was Andrei Autobond, He was an ex KGB agent now turned gun for hire to

the highest bidder, he was known to the CIA, C.H.R.O.M.E, and the underground crime ring as the greatest sniper in the world and very

dangerous, Professor Z had hired him to take care of some 'un finished business' for him. Professor Z turned to face Andrei, "got him

Professor." He stated as he put his rifle a way, "good" Professor Z smiled minissingly then he turned to Ivan and the posy of Hugo's he had

with him, "find zem before zey escape." Professor Z turned back to Andrei but he had disappeared back in to the shadows.

* * *

Finn and Holley were now well out of sight but sticking to the roof tops just in case they were being perused. They jumped on to the roof top

of an old ware house when suddenly they heard a loud SNAP, CRACK, POP, and all most instantaneously the roof caved in sending Finn and

Holley falling two stories to the ground below, crashing in a heap of wood and metal. "Holley, are you all right?" Finn said hoarsely as he

turned to her. "Yes sir, I'm fine." She said as she looked up at Finn, he had a tired and distressed look on his face and was breathing heavily,

something was wrong. "Finn, are you ok? You don't look so well." Finn's eyes quickly darted left then right as he scanned the building then

he looked at the ground; now that his adrenalin had started to where off he was feeling a bit off, he let out a heavy sigh, "well, I don't feel so

well." He stated with a chuckle and a small smile, he was trying to make light of the moment but failed, he then winced in pain. "Finn!"

Holley drove closer to him, "and… I have this sharp pain in my side." He stated, through clenched teeth, Holley drove around him to take a

look at Finns side to see what was causing him discomfort but she was not expecting to see what she found, "Finn?" she said cautiously,

"what is it Holley?" "I don't know how to tell you this, but … you've been shot by a dart." Finns eyes widened, there was a chrome plated dart

sticking in his gas tank cover. Holley knew she had to remove it so she grabbed it and pulled it out quickly, Finn gritted his teeth at the pain

of the dart being removed, but it only lasted a couple of seconds, he must have been shot when they were jumping to the roof top… he never

even felt it. He turned to face Holley, his eyes moved to the dart she was holding, his eyes narrowed "Holley, can you analyze it and figure

out what that dart contained?" "Yes sir, right away!" Finn recognized the dart.

* * *

During the Cold War Finn served as a Counter-Espionage agent, he was to meet with another undercover agent and four high ranking

German officer at a bar in a Dutch town called Vinlo, Finn arrived at the bar early to scope it out, the place was filled with smoke and packed

with cars, a few German soldiers, some town folk, and a group of Dutch police officers, everything looked as normal as they could be for war

time. They had reserved a private room for their meeting, but until then Finn took a place at the bar and ordered a drink as he waited for the

rest of the party to arrive. Finn was not much of a drinker and was a bit of a light weight but he had to play his part and they would think it

suspicious of a German who did not drink, eventually everyone had arrived and they moved to the private room to discus business, they

were plotting to depose there commander and Finn's job was to make that possible. They interred the room and took their seats, this was

one of a series of meetings they had had, but something was not right this time, Finn could feel it, he looked at the other agent but got no

recognition and everything was going well so far, he began to think he was over thinking it. The meeting continue, with several rounds of

drinks and laughs here and there in between business, after just two beers Finn was feeling tipsy but he could not show it, and he faked all

ready having a few beers before they got there, maybe it was the alcohol that was throwing him off. The meeting was coming to a close, it

went off without a hitch, they were discussing their next meeting time when Finn heard a gasp come from the car behind and to the left of

him. He turned to see the other agent being rammed and pinned to the wall by two of the German officers and forcibly injected with a

chrome plated syringe, Finns reaction time was impaired by the alcohol, as soon as what was happening registered he was being pinned to

the wall as well, he looked into the green eyes of the car that was getting ready to inject him, "why are you doing this!?" Finn said with a

slight hint of panic in his voice, the black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren roadster paused and looked at him, "like your job, mine is counter,

counter-espionage." He stated calm and cool with a smile, Finns eyes widened, there KGB agents, they knew all along and this was a trap,

the black car then proceeded with injecting Finn, "let them go!" the black car ordered and the other cars turned them loose. Both agents

were dazed and panting, Finn was beginning to sweat, what did they give them? Was it poison or something ells? Finn was trying to think of

a way out of this when he remembered that there were police officers in the bar, they would not peruse them for the risk of being exposed,

he signaled to the other agent to run for it, they both bolted past the KGB agents and sped to the main bar area, the Police were there and

Finn was right the KGB agents did not chase them, Finn and the other agent were rushed to the hospital, treated, and both made a full

recovery, he would not have survived if those police had not been there and he would have never gotten to formally meet the other agent,

and soon to be partner, Leland Turbo. Since then Finn had learned threw many more encounters with the KGB that the black cars name was

Andrei Autobond, one of their top agent's.

* * *

Finn was trying to think of what to do when the contents of the dart began to take effect and he was becoming drowsy. Finn's engine block

felt warm, his breathing became slow and heavy, and it was becoming harder to stay focused. He noticed shadows moving around the bay

door to the ware house and realized that they may have been found. "Holley" he gasped, "yes Finn?" she turned and looked into his blue

eyes and realized he was not feeling well at all, "have you found out what that dart contained yet?" "Yes sir, just now, it looks like it was a

sedative of some kind." At least it was not poison like the last time, Finns world was beginning to spin, he knew he had to do something fast

if they were going to get out of there, then he came up with a plan. "Holley, I have an epinephrine auto-injector in my side compartment I

need you to get it and inject me with it to try and counter act the sedative." He opened the compartment but dropped the injection on the

ground and it began to role away, "Quickly Holley! I think we have been found." Holley chased after the syringe, when she caught up to it

the picked it up and turned to look at the door, Finn was right, the Lemons may have found them. Finn slowly slumped down, his finders

almost resting on his tires, his eyes were heavy but he was trying to fight it, Holley looked back at Finn and realized that the sedative was

taking effect faster than she anticipated. She drove over to him and was about to give him the injection when a shot rang out echoing

through the whole building, the syringe burst, holey rolled back and gasped.

A black car pulled out of the shadows of the stair well; "Andrei!" Finn said threw gritted teeth. "Finn McMissile! Long time no see." The black

car said slyly as he cruised over to them, "Not long enough" Finn narrowed his eyes, "Finn? Do you know this car?" asked Holley cautiously,

"his name is Andrei Autobond, he's an ex-KGB agent, Holley… and very dangerous" he answered in a low voice, "ah! Finn, you give me too

much credit" Andrei smirked as he began to circle them like a shark, Holley was trying to think fast on what to do, she knew Finn could not

fight or run in this condition and she was not a field agent, all she had was her tazer. "Ah Finn, it's like old times, except this time you will

not get away." He said while slowly stalking around them, "or it could be like one of those old times when I would foil all your plans," Finn

growled with a hint of anger, Andrei chuckled, Finn was trying so hard to fight the effects of the tranquilizer and not to show his emotions but

he knew he was caught, and the worst part about it was that he was unable to protect Holley, just like Leland… he thought as he looked at

the ground. "Holley, you need to get out of here!" He said breathlessly, "NO Finn, I'm not leaving you, just try to stay awake, well get out of

here together. OK?" He smiled wearily at her, he admired her enthusiasm but he knew that he would not last much longer, just then the

doors flew open, it was Professor Z, followed by a small group of Lemons. "Ah, zhere vyou are! Zanks for zhe signal shot Andrei." he snapped

with an evil grin. Andrei nodded and moved aside as Finn, now panting, backed up to the wall with Holley close by, the Lemons closed in and

surrounded them, Finns vision began to bluer as his body just gave up, he collapsed his frame now resting on the ground, then Holley moved

in front of him as to try and protect him, "FINN, GET UP!" she screamed with urgency, he tried but realized that he could not move, his eyes

widened, Professor Z noticed his expression, "ah, do vyou like zhe effects of my little concoction, first paralysis zhen vyou will lose

consciousness" he said slowly with a grin. A Pacer then pulled forward but Holley whipped out her tazer gun and tazed him, with a poof of

smoke he fell over on his side, the group laughed at their friend's misfortune, but quickly moved in to take advantage of the fact that

Holley's only weapon is now attached to the Pacer. Then Ivan came forward out of the crowd, "remember me?" he grins and narrows his

eyes, Holley screams, and all Finn can do is watch as they take her and force her on a tractor trailer, and as darkness closes in on him,

helpless and weak, not willing to give up at first, but sleep feels so sweet that he finally gives in to the temptation.

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Finn's eyes flew open, it was pitch black, he looked to the only light source to his right, "5:00am" in bright red

was all he could see. Was it all a dream? He turned on a light to find that he was in his house, his big empty house, it must have all been a

bad dream, he drug himself out of bed and began to get ready to go to work. At the C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters Finn drove into the elevator

and road up to the fourth floor with familiar faces, when he got off at his destination he saw Leland. "Morning Finn!" he shouts with a smile,

"Good Morning Leland." Finn replied, relived to see his friend "Boy am I glad to see you old chap. You would never guess the kind of dream I

had last night, I dreamed that Andrei was back and that… well… that you died." Leland laughed, "Me? Die? Never, I have 'golden tailpipes'

remember?" he laughed harder, then he began to cough, and it got worse until he was gasping for air, Finn was shocked, "Leland are you

ok?!" he received no answer. Then Leland's roof began to contort and cave in, and he began screaming, "Finn! Help me Finn!" Finn was

frozen; he could not move as he watched his friend in agony "LELAND! LELAND, NO!" All he could do was call back. Leland's hood and trunk

began to crumple as he screamed for Finn, slowly gas, oil, and water began to pool on the floor as Leland was being crushed into a small

cube, eventually the screams stopped. Finn was horrified at what he had just witnessed, he looked around still frozen in place, Holley was

driving through the door way, "oh, Good morning Finn" she said cheerfully not seaming to notice Leland crushed body in the middle of the

office, Finn turned to face her and her roof then began to crumple as well, she screamed, "Holley,Noo!" Finn closed his eyes, not again, he

thought then everything was totally silent, he opened his eyes to see plain darkness, "I GOT YOU FINN" said a deep echoing voice, Finn

looked to the right, then left to find a face inches from his, it was Andrei, then he disappeared fallowed by endless laughter, Finn closed his

eyes tight again. "FINN! FINN! FINN!" the voiced echoed, "SIR!" wait 'sir?' that's odd, Finn thought, then he heard it again, "FINN SIR, GET

UP!"

* * *

Holley didn't know what to do; they were in a container being transported somewhere. She looked at Finn, he was still out and he looked like

he was in pain his eyes were closed tight and his body was going into spasms every now and again, he then began do breath heavily, "eh...

Le… land, LELAND!...no." Holley drove closer to him, "Finn, its ok, calm down" she parked her frame close to his in hopes that she could

comfort him. "Holley…." His voice slowly trailed off as he began to settle down. About forty five minutes had passed and Holley decided to try

and wake him up, she turned around to face him, "Finn… sir." he let out a soft groan "Finn sir, get up!" she shouted, his eyes flew open to

find Holley's face right there close to his, she jumped back, as did Finn. Was this another dream he thought, "Finn its ok! We were captured

and now were in a container being transported somewhere." Finn's vision was blurry and his entire chasse ached, "How long was I out?" he

said weakly "About two hours." Finn settled down still weary from the sedative "Holley I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, if I hadn't…." "Finn

stop, it's not your fault, well get out of this." She said with a smile. He looked into her eyes, he felt like a fool for getting caught, he was

always able to get out of a jam… both him and Leland… "Sir Can I ask you a question?" "Of course Holley, ask me anything." "Well, you were

shouting a name while you were out, Leland I believe, who…?" she stopped suddenly, Finns facial expression had changed, and she knew it

was not a question to ask him now, "he used to be an agent at C.H.R.O.M.E … my partner, Leland Turbo." After he said the entire name she

recognized it, he was the agent that was killed on the oil platform. "I'm so sorry Finn." "Don't be, it comes with the territory of being a field

agent." Finn was just reminding himself of that in an attempt to except Leland's death, he gave a charming weary smile but Holley could see

his emotional term oil threw it, and she felt bad for him. Finn could normally hide his emotions but in this drugged state it was becoming

increasingly difficult and he was becoming very angry at the situation they were in, then Finn had a thought, if he could muster enough

energy to get up and move around, than just maybe he could fight. He hoisted his frame up off his tires, well at least he could stand, "what

are you doing?" Holley looked at Finn, "I have a plan, I'm going to try to get us out of here."

* * *

The container arrived at its destination, Holley and Finn felt it come to a halt, "are you ready Miss Shiftwell?" "yes Sir!" The lemons began to

open the door, a bright ray of light filled the container, as soon as Finn's eyes focused on Acer in the door way he jumped out landing next to

Acer's left side and karate kicked him into a pile of trash in the ally way, that move took a lot more out of him than he expected, he was

panting and a bit dizzy now, but before Finn had time to react another car rammed him from the front pushing him back a few feet then a

second car rammed him in his left side pushing him against the wall, it all happened so fast Holley did not even have time to make it out of

the container. Finn knew then that the sedatives were still affecting him and that he could not fight them, he had no choice but to comply.

Acer drove over to Finn with a scowl, he lifted his tire and hit Finn across the face, who just smiled at him, "lest go!" Acer yelled and Grem

and himself led Finn and Holley inside Big Bentley. There they saw Matter tied up and hanging from a sprocket "Matter! Wake up!" Holley

shouted, "QUIET YOU!" snapped Grem, they then proceeded to tie Holley and Finn to a cog; now the clock was ticking, literally.

* * *

**Well the rest of the story is the movie where Finn, Holley, and Mater are tied up inside "Big Bentley". Thanks for reading! **


End file.
